


Human Lover

by Moon0618



Category: Hit the Floor (TV), True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dom/sub, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon0618/pseuds/Moon0618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an AU story, Jude is a vampire and Zero is nurse working at hospital. Thanks to Laura they met with each other's.<br/>I'm going to use orjinal True Blood characters but no worries my main relationship is Zude and I think creating a vampire fiction about Zude is gonna be good.<br/>Also I decided to add some dom/sub play in this fic<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You’re a vampire

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't watch whole True Blood series but I'm guessing I know enough about it and I might change a few things in both shows like Sookie is not being an human/fairy hybrid, so don't be mad at me with these kind of stuffs :)) and I'm going to try my best as usual  
> English's not my first language, sorry for all mistakes

#### Eric’s POV

 

“I missed him Pam”  
“Yeah, I know that but obviously he doesn't missing you, it's been twenty years”  
“It doesn’t matter, we’re still going”  
“I don’t know why you’re turning into a needy bitch when it comes to him”  
“Shut up! He is mine and I’m his, forever and I said we’re going, end of the story. Besides I'm already become a sheriff of area 5 Louisiana, there's no turning back now”

 

#### Zero’s POV

 

“Why are you dragging me with you to that shitty place Laura?” I was hating my little sister at the moment  
“Because it’s going to be fun, you idiot”  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure I can have some fun while they’re drying all of my blood”  
“Don’t be such a mood killer Giddy, please” and there she is again  
“Don’t call me that!!”  
“Why because you like Zero more”  
“Yes! And it’s cooler name, you know”  
“More like a nickname”  
“Whatever” we entered the club, I thought Jason is going to kill me but Laura was familiar with the place and she go to say hello a few friends, vampires, God! I just go and find an empty seat and sit on it. Place was good and it's definitely looking more clean than I thought  
“Hey!” a really good looking man came near me, he looks like normal I mean like human and he was so hot, extremely hot, he was like a burning fire  
“Hey! What's up?” I smiled at him, he smirked  
“I didn’t see you around before” wow and his voice was even hotter. I feel like I lost my whole bisexuality just by staring at him  
“Tonight is my first. You?”  
“I’m always here” ohh that’s great he was a vampire addict, too shame  
“I see” he understand something was up  
“I own the place actually” I laughed, he can’t be serious  
“Fuck off, you can’t be the owner of the ‘Black&Black’” can he  
“No! I’m the owner” his voice gets minacious and I felt like my whole body shuddered with that voice for a moment  
“Wait a minute!” he is being the owner meaning was he's a vampire too  
“What?”  
“You’re a vampire”  
“Yes, I’m. Why are you so surprised by that? Isn’t that reason why you came here, to meet with vampires”  
“No! Not at all I’m here for my sister, Laura”  
“Laura? Are you Laura’s brother?”  
“Yeah, do you know her?”  
“Yes, I do she’s a lovely person, I like her. By the way what’s your name?”  
“What’s yours?” he looks like really complicated personality but still he was taking my mind away just being around me  
“I’m Jude” he came more near me, he was just inches away from my face, I can feel his coldness and my heart started beating like insane by his close presence  
“I’m Zero” I tried to look cool because Jason and I were the bad boys in our neighbour and we'll never let down a guard but I was about to kneel down for him, just for the feel his tiny touch on my body  
“Hmm, just like your blood type”  
“Yes actually how did you know?”  
“It’s my favorite” his lips was next to my ear and my heart doing things I don’t want it to do, damn!  
“Yeah, sure” I tried to calm myself but it wasn’t working he was too close for that to happen  
“I see someone getting exciting” he hold my face from my chin lifted to himself and there it was the cold touch. I melted under that touch just like I have been waiting for it to happen for years and all my bad boy behaviors gone away with it. I was like a little needy boy who is aching for him from this moment  
“Would you like to see my office, Zero?” our lips were about to touch I was pushing myself further to kiss him but he wasn’t letting me do that  
“Yeah” I saw lust in his eyes for a second then he pulled himself back and break the touch.  
“I’m sorry but you can’t” he just turn around and leave. What the fuck was that now?

 

“How was your night big bro?” we were walking back at home  
“Do you know the owner of the club?”  
“Yeah sure everyone knows Jude and usually everybody want Jude but no one can have him. I never even see him while taking some special time, you know”  
“Yeah yeah I know but you’re saying you didn’t see him going anyone near for just talk or something” I don’t know how to describe it but looks like Jude came especially to me  
“No, I don’t. I like him, I wish he would’ve talk with me more, I know he isn’t interested in women but still he is one of the coolest vampires around. Why you care anyway?” she looked at me with asking eyes  
“He talked with me”  
“What do you mean he talked with you?”  
“He came to my table and... talk with me a little”  
“Don’t bullshit me Giddy you’re not serious he’s never do that to anyone” really!  
“I’m deadly serious Laura we talk and he leaves”  
“Ohh my god!! I can’t believe he’s interested in with you, what did you do? Don’t you dare to tell me you said something assaulting to him”  
“NO! Never...” that was an escaped reaction and it was too late for take it back  
“You like him didn’t you in fact you like him really really a lot. Shit maybe our nasty boy will settle down with handsome vampire”  
“Ohh please shut up already, it was nothing”  
“Yeah, I’m pretty sure of that”  
“Fuck youuu!” she just laughed at me

 

#### Jude’s POV

 

What the hell was that hot blond, the minute he entered the club I found myself dragging next to him and when I approached to him more there was a huge dangerous desire I felt and the smell of his blood  
“Hey big man, how’s it going?” Bill interrupt me from my thoughts which they were all about the new kid  
“Good you?”  
“Just good, I saw you talking with that blonde, he’s just your taste, don’t you think?” he couldn’t be more right  
“Yes, he is”  
“But you let him go why?”  
“Because I know he’ll come back and I want him to come here just for me not because his sister force him to”  
“Yeah, not creepy at all Jude” he turned back  
“Hey! Can I ask you something?”  
“Yeah, sure what?”  
“How do you feel about Sookie’s blood?”  
“Hmm, I feel like real smell of lust, desire, thrill, eagerness but most importantly she smells to me like an addiction impossible to left” and he couldn’t be more right than that.


	2. Who's that man?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like we have an unpleasant guest

#### Zero’s POV

 

“Hey, wassup pal?”  
“What are you doing here Jason?” I was at the hospital, working as a nurse but Jason wouldn’t come here so often bacause he can’t handle the fact that I have a real job  
“I came here to see you”  
“Why?”  
“Beacuse Laura told me you two go to that fucking club together a few weeks ago. Why you didn’t tell me and what the fuck were you doing there?”  
“She forced me man no big deal”  
“Did she... you know... letting them feed on her?” Jason always have a crush on my sister  
“No, she just like their company, don't worry I checked for bite marks”  
“Thank god. So how was it?”  
“It wasn’t bad” it was great especially part of spending time with hot brunet but after that attitude I decided not to go back until today. I couldn't stop thinking about him and I thought I should go and talk little more  
“Don’t go again dude, that place full with creepy assholes” except I already made my plan for going again like tonight  
“I don’t know Jason, my break's over see you later”  
“Yeah, let’s have a drink tonight first round on me?”  
“No! Pal. I’m busy”  
“You’re busy with what, you don't have shift tonight. Ohhh! Who you're gonna bang?”  
“Just fuck off Stackhouse!” I get back inside

 

“Wow! You look great where are you going? Do you have a date or something?”  
“I guess you meant where are we going?”  
“Whaaat!! You’re coming with me again? I thought you won’t be back it’s been weeks. Jude must be really effect you. You couldn’t stop thinking him, didn’t you? By the way you look so fabulous in that black jeans and red shirt”  
“And he doesn’t effect you?”  
“He does, of course but you don’t go after anyone bro no matter how hot they’re. I guess he’s first”  
“Shut up, please I’m just gonna talk with him as a friend you know and did you know he told me he thinks you’re such a lovely person”  
“Really? Maybe I should try to date with him instead of you”  
“Don’t push your luck little sis and it’s not a date! Let’s go”  
“Yeah, I’m sure”

 

“Look who’s back” he was just behind me and too close  
“I was about to lose my bet becasue of you” he continued, while he's talking, his cold breath hitting back of my neck  
“What bet? “ I turn back, with a little further move we can kiss but he just walked and sit on the long seat, I sit next to him  
“The bet on you’ll come back”  
“Ohh really and how did you know that?”  
“Because I listen your heartbeats and they told me you’ll come back. I know human kind you never say no any kind of excitement... Right?” he leaned over me, but no touches, again  
“I guess you’re right. Can I ask you something?” he doesn’t seem like hear me, he was busy with checking my body  
“You’re dressing like that smelling like that and asking me if you can ask me a question?” what’s that supposed to be mean now, he was really complicated  
“Yes, why? Don’t you like it”  
“Ohh, I do, I do like it Zero, which this could be a big problem for you” that twisted hot tone again  
“I don’t think so, I’m a big boy and I came here with my own will so no problem”  
“You really think like that don’t you?”  
“Yes, I’m” my confidence come back a little  
“What if I told you that I compelled you, drink your blood and then again I compelled you to forget about it. Don’t you think this would be a problem to you?” my mind blown away for a second  
“You wouldn’t, did you?” I wasn’t sure of anything but I feel like he doesn’t do anything I don’t want him to do and also I was sure he can convince me to do anything without glamorous thing  
“No, I didn’t but my point is here, I can”  
“OK! What the hell are you trying to say?”  
“Hmm! Look at how angry you’re” he was smelling my hair, my neck. Honestly I was scared he might be angry because I yelled but he seems enjoyed it  
“What are you want from me Jude?”  
“I thought you’re the one who came to me?”  
“I mean why did you came here Jude?”  
“I told you this place is min-“  
“Cut the bullshit you know what I meant why are you around me?”  
“Don’t you like it... Me, being around you?”  
“I do but I wanna know why because from what I heard you’re not so much of a friendly type”  
“You’re right I’m not but I’m here, right”  
“Wait a minute if you’re not, how are you feeding? I know all of you don’t like that tru blood shit” he looked at me like I already know the answer and I do  
“Ohh god you’re compelling them all aren’t you but why I’m pretty sure they all like you... I mean they enjoyed it”  
“I don’t like seen with humans”  
“You’re seen with me”  
“Yes because I have to” wait what  
“Why!?”  
“Okay, I want you to look at the table across us then from behind us and look at the corner of the club” I did two of them was women and other one man they were looking at me with time intervals, they all vampires  
“They are staring at me, I guess”  
“They want you Zero. They recognize you”  
“I only been here once! And what’s exactly meaning of want me”  
“Ohh boy you have a lot to learn don’t you”  
“Stop calling me boy, I’m not a boy I’m twenty five” this sound like a little child jesus Jude was great at taking my mind away  
“That’s the age I turn into a vampire” yeah he looks like that  
“How old are you?”  
“I don’t know something over five hundred” holy shit! Five whaat  
“Whatever what’s have to do with you I mean they want me”  
“Only thing keeping them apart from you is me also I don’t think you two can go home alone tonight” what was that protective attitude  
“What makes you think I don’t want to go with them?” he turned me with shocked face  
“You want to go with them?”  
“I didn’t say that I’m just wondering why don’t you want me to go?”  
“Because I want you for myself” my heart turn into a crazy with his words  
“Ohh, okay”  
“Okay?” he raised his eyebrows  
“Yeah, thanks for finally telling me”  
“Ohh god! You’re killing me Zero!” he rested his head on my shoulder  
“You mean like the way you killing me without touching me” okay that wasn’t supposed to be out loud, damn it!  
“You want me to touch you?” he looks surprised  
“I thought you already figure that out”  
“Yes but I wasn’t sure if you really want it or not”  
“I do... a lot”  
“Well then I’ll do that. Come with me” he stands up and reached out his hand to me, I hold it. He began to drag me in his club and we came to this big room probably this was his room  
“Nice office”  
“Are you here for seeing my office Zero?”  
“No, don’t think so” I have no idea what should I do. I was feeling like I forget what happens next and I can’t say I know how things are going when you’re with a vampire. We were at the entrance of the room and now I was stuck between wall and Jude also door stay across us and he was close to me.  
“So you want my touch” ohh god, close, too close, too damn close. Adrenaline was screaming from my veins, he was way too hot for to be that close.  
“Not just the touch, I want all of you” I tried to reach him, touch him but he didn’t let me. He hold my both hands and raise above the wall  
“Not that soon blond. Do you have any idea how beautiful you’re, in all ways” he was talking near my ear and it felt like he was talking directly inside of my brain. I never bottomed to anyone before but all he have to do was tell me to turn back and lowered my pants, I know I’ll do it exactly what he command. Everything was great until someone disturb us  
“Jude! New sheriff is here and he wants to see you” it was Bill, I didn’t met with him, all I know he was together with Sookie  
“Ok, I’ll be there in a minute”  
“And Jude -“  
“WHAT!” he yelled angrily, I guess he was uncomfortable with our disturbing as much as me  
“It’s Eric Northman”  
“What? Are you serious! Piece of shit... FUCK!! What the hell is he doing here”  
“I talked with Pam, she said he come back for you”  
“Perfect!”  
“Eric said you should bring who ever you with now” who was that Eric and what was his deal with Jude and seems like he wants to see me too. Jude turned me  
“You have to come with me but please don’t talk with him or reply to him and no matter what you see don’t response or try to do something, okay?” his sound was caring and soft  
“Okay” I said slowly. He hold my chin with his hand and lifted  
“I’m sorry for that but I’ll tell you everything later... If you want” I rested my head against his. I don’t know when we get that much intimate but I feel so close to him like we know each others for years and I can trust him but he’s vampire how can I completely trust him  
“Yeah, you’ll tell me. Let’s go” Eric was a blond, tall man you can see how tall he’s even when he was sitting I was so curious who’s that man to Jude. Jude go to near him, I was across of them. Eric stand up when he sees Jude  
“How are you doing my love?” his love?  
“I’m not your love anymore Eric. Why did you do that?”  
“I did what?”  
“Why did you become sheriff to here?” Jude was calm but he was too calm  
“Because I missed you Jude, it’s been twenty years. Don’t you have enough time of your own?” twenty years! I was twenty five and they were talking like it’s equal two months  
“Apparently I don't”  
“Well, there’s nothing we can do anymore, I’m here and I’m staying. Also I do like this place, you did very good job child. I’m not gonna take the place from you yet, so don’t be rebel to me. Is this the one you’re having such a private time” he showed me with his head  
“There’s nothing private about him” that’s kinda hurt but I feel like he’s faking it  
“Who’re you fooling Jude, you never let anyone in your office, especially for feed or fuck not even me. So what, did you find yourself a pet” he was straight looking at my neck he was searching for the bite marks but he couldn’t find any  
“Don’t you feeding on your hot human friend?”  
“I’m but no place you can see” damn! That makes me feel so hot. Eric seems like believed to him  
“So you fuck him too” I wish  
“Yes, I’m” of course you’re Jude, more hotter!  
“Hmm, whatever I don’t care” he hold Jude’s face and kissed him slowly but long and I just paralyzed, I want to kiss that brunet man first time I saw him but now this fucker came and kissing him, what I do was just watching them. Finally I turned my face away angrily  
“Ohh looked that Jude, your boy toy doesn’t like that. Can I taste him too?” he came to me with vampire fast, hold my face turn left and his fangs were out and they were about to touch my neck  
“Eric, stop!”  
“And why’s that?” he didn’t bite me but still capturing me, he leaned for the bite this time  
“Because HE IS MINE!” the whole club stopped for a moment first they look at Jude then me. Everyone was staring at me, vampires looking me and turning their heads but humans keep looking at me with jealousy. Most of them must have been want Jude and now I have him or more like he have me. I looked Eric he leave me and send me a look like I’m going to kill you  
“Okay then. I’ll see you at your place, don’t make me wait so much, love” he looked at me again and give Jude a slight kiss. Jude didn’t respond to him just like the first time and he left. Jude come near me slowly  
“I’m sorry for all of that but there’s one bright side though”  
“What’s that?”  
“You don’t have to worry while going back at home... Everyone thoughts you’re mine”  
“Yeah, thanks I guess”  
“I'd want that too”  
“Who’s he?” I ignored what he said, I feel pissed I don’t know why but I feel so irritable  
“I’ll tell you but not tonight Zero”  
“Yes, you have plans for tonight”  
“For starters I didn’t make the plan but I have to obey. Believe me I don’t wanna go but-“  
“You have to, yes I heard. Whatever man, I’m out” he didn’t let me go and hold my arm pulled me to himself  
“When can I see you again?”  
“I don’t know”  
“I don’t want to wait weeks”  
“So?”  
“Zero! When I’m going to see you again?” that threatened voice was enough for making me hard and I remembered I have shift tomorrow night  
“In a few days”  
“Okay that’s good, see you later then” he pulled my face to his and put an innocent kiss on my cheek, that wasn’t what I expected but it has to be enough for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it leave a kudos, please. Thanks :)


	3. NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Jude needs Zero's help ;)

#### Jude’s POV

 

“Did you break into my house” I look at my door at least what left from it  
“Sorry, I don’t have your keys”  
“Unbelievable!” I turn my face Eric furiously  
“Come on Jude just a door, I’ll take care of it”  
“No, don’t please!”  
“After twenty years is this how you’re treating me, don’t you miss me, not even a little?”  
“You know I don’t” he started come closer to me then he stop just in front of me  
“I think you’re lying” I can feel his cold breathe on my skin while he’s talking. I leave him standing and sit on the couch  
“If we talked enough you can leave” he laughs  
“I’m here now Jude, you can’t escape from me”  
“I think we both know I can’t do that no matter what”  
“Yes but you don’t give up without a good fight unless tonight”  
“What’re you trying to say Eric?”  
“I’m asking actually, are you in love with that human?”  
“I told you I’m not-“  
“Don’t bullshit me Jude I know you for too long and I know you even when you were human and I never see you leave a fight without hit back even if you know you’re gonna lose but tonight you were like a little cat. You’re afraid didn’t you, you’re afraid I’m gonna lose and hurt your little fragile toy” I didn’t answer  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought anyway I’m okay with it Jude. He’s got tops twenty years and that’s the top number so I already waited one I can wait another but at the same time I’m gonna be around to make sure you’re not gonna do the same mistake again”  
“I’m sure you’ll”  
“Okay love I’m going now, see you later and don’t worry about the door” looks like my nightmare fully come back.

 

Finally Zero was here, it’s been a few days since that unpleasant night. The night Eric come back to my life  
“Looks like my favorite customer here”  
“Yeah, told you I’ll come”  
“I know, I’m just glad you came sooner this time”  
“Actually I’m so curious about that man so who’s he?” I can feel, he was still pissed about what happens. I don’t know why but he looks like cares about me  
“Let me buy you a drink first”  
“No, I have shift at the hospital 12 to 8”  
“So we have only a few hours” I looked my watch it’s almost 9 pm. What a shame I have plans with him for the night  
“Yes” I don’t like his attitude tonight  
“Hospital?”  
“I’m nurse but this conversation isn’t about me Jude, you said I’ll tell you and I’m here for listen to you” yeah I’m thoroughly don't like his attitude tonight  
“Okay, you ask and I’ll try to answer”  
“Who is he, I mean who’s to you exactly?”  
“This is a bit long story but since you’re so persistent tonight I’ll tell. First of all he turned me and we have a long relationship too long actually. Finally I decided to broke up and we didn’t talk the past two decades it wasn’t an easy broke up though”  
“Yeah I bet. He’s super hot”  
“What’re you mean?”  
“You said he turned you how?” he ignored my question  
“Well, I already told you he turned me when I was at your age 25 but before then that I met him when I was 15. I had a shitty father, he beats me up all day long, in everywhere and one night Eric found me on the street covered in my own blood and he escaped me from him, at the same time he was feeding on me this thing kept going for ten years but one night I told him I want to go out more often, don't remember how that fight gets more bigger but he lost it, he sticked his fangs on my neck and drank me until I was almost dead when he realized what happened he took me under ground with himself that night and next night I woke up as a vampire after then I never leave him more like he didn't let me go. So when I was telling you it wasn't an easy broke up it doesn't mean it was hard for me, it means he have this obsession about me and there's nothing I can do about it” leave telling my life story a human I don’t tell it even vampires but it worked finally his eyes softened, I can see how much he affected by my life  
“I can’t believe you didn’t leave him sooner”  
“I’m not gonna lie to you Zero it was good at first I mean everthing was under my hands and I always felt like I own the world but after a few centuries I had enough, he’s always too wild for me but you need to understand this, he’s strong, he is so strong. Think about like you and me, I can’t resist him, he'll make me pay if I do anything he doesn't like that’s why it was too hard to tell him I want to be stay away from him. I was pretty sure he's gonna send me under ground in a coffin for centuries. Thank god he didn’t”  
“That’s sounds so bad, I mean all of it”  
“Yes, whatever I told you a lot and I believe, I earn to ask a few question but first where's Laura I didn't see her around for a few days”  
“Yes she didn’t come I don’t know but I guess she had a little conflict with some of vampires so all she does hanging out with her boyriend Allen” I bet she does that’s what happens to V addicts usually  
“I don’t even know why she likes here I mean she has nothing to do with vampires but she’s here every night” and looks like Zero have no idea about her sister  
“Don’t worry she just likes us, so let her”  
“Yeah whatever at least this Allen looks like good boy” good boy! I heard he have silver bullets for us  
“I’m sure he is” I wasn’t going to be the one who tell Zero about his little sister’s secrets so all I have to do play along until he learns what’s going on  
“She wants to move in with him, I told her they can live in our house and I can move out”  
“Ohh where are you gonna stay?”  
“Don’t know yet I have a few weeks to find out anyway”  
“I have this house just a few miles away from town, I don't use that place so often and no one even knows I have it. You can stay there until you find a place and if you like you can stay permanently. It's kinda little bit inside of forest but I don't think it’s gonna be a big problem to you”  
“This might be good for me”  
“Sure” I give him the address  
“Thanks” he looked at the time  
“I need to run, see you tomorrow night?”  
“I’ll be here” I smiled at him. I don’t know how but this kid can make me feel like human being again and it was something I missed a lot but also I just don’t want to deal with Eric all over again, I was so curious is he ever gonna leave me for good one day and maybe I should do something about that without putting Zero at more risk.

 

#### Zero’s POV

 

I came home but I really didn’t want to leave Jude he tell me a lot but I didn’t tell him how we raised by our father without mother and when he passed away Laura was 15 and I need to take care of her so I go to nursing school  
“Hey bro what’s up?” Laura gets out from her room and she looks like shit  
“What’s happened to you?” around her eyes were red like she cried or something  
“Ahhm, nothing just couldn’t sleep. What’re you doing, where were you?”  
“I was at the club”  
“You mean you were with Jude” she raised her eyebrows  
“Yes I was, so?” I shrugged my shoulders  
“Nothing bro just thinking how lucky you’re, he’s so fucking hot and attractive” she wasn’t wrong about that  
“Whatever Laura. He offered me stay at his place until I find something for myself” I pulled the address from my pocket and attached to refrigerator with magnet, she looked at it but didn’t say anything  
“I’m late, I should’ve been at the hospital by now gotta change and leave, see you later, good night little sis”

 

Shit! I forgot my phone at home and didn’t even realize until someone try to reach me from hospital  
“It’s Zero”  
“Zero, I’m Bill is Jude with you?” Bill? Why was he asking me that  
“No, I’m at the hospital what’s wrong?”  
“Nothing I just can’t reach him and it’s less then half an hour for sunrise now” I looked my watch he was right it was almost 6 am  
“Did you look for him?”  
“Yes I checked everywhere but I can’t find him. He told me you texted something urgent and then he leaves but this was an hour ago so I tried to reach to you too but you didn’t open and I know you work at the hospital so I called here. Any idea where he might be?” only thing on my mind was that house  
“Only one I’ll text you address, see you there” I hang up phone texted him the address with one of my friends phone and I leave the hospital quickly. Thank god we were a few for the shift tonight so it doesn't be a problem my leaving but I was worried about Jude

 

When I get there I heard him yell  
“Just take her and leave Bill! NOW!” Jude was lying down on the ground, I ran to him he was shot actually he gets shot three times and it looks like painful. Can vampires get shot?  
“How can you get shot?” one of them was in his shoulder one them was in his chest and the other was in his stomach and he was bleeding  
“They are not normal bullets they are silver” yeah sure silver the one thing can really hurt them and it’s really looking awful. I looked my back and see someone was lying there I was pretty sure he’s dead and I looked at time it was less then 10 minutes for sunrise now  
“Jude we need to get inside if you don’t want to be on fire” I’m not saying he’s not but literally being on fire. I try to hold him from his chest pulled him to do house but he refuse it  
“NO! Just leave me here, it’s perfect” what the hell he was talking about  
“Jude come on you can tell me later you need to be inside NOW”  
“No I don’t. I don’t want to be inside I want to stay here and die” he wants what?  
“Don't be ridiculous Jude! Come on!!” but he refused me again  
“No! I had enough of everything and I don’t want to deal with Eric another five hundred years. This is easy, this is better. So just let me stay here, you don’t have to see it, just go, please” I realized he was deadly serious, he’s going to do it but I know I can’t let him die and in a minute sunrise will be here. I know he was weak at the moment, so I wrapped my arms to his chest from his behind and I started to pull him into the house, door was open and he was screaming with pain and protest. I didn't stop, I manage to enter him inside without sun started to burn him but there are windows and sunshine was inside of the house now. He started to burn this time and his screams were way more awful than others. I saw the black door, this should be his basement door, I started to pull him again fast as possible, I opened the door and throw him down the stairs, I didn't care if he gets hurt or anything, he was burning for christ sake. The voice went down quickly, I was still upstairs so I started to go down the stairs with fear, I opened the light, he was on the floor, not moving, not making any voice. Room was looking good, there isn't any coffin or something just table, books, computer and double bed  
“Jude” I turn him to myself burns doesn’t look like so bad compare the moment ago. I guess he was healing  
“You need to get these bullets out” he said slowly, I can see he was still in lots of pain  
“How I’m supposed to do that Jude?”  
“Use knife, I don’t know how but you have to do it” sure I have to, fuck! I go upstairs find some thin knife and towel then I go back to him. He was on the bed I don’t know how he walked there, his burns were even better now but still they were there. I looked at him one side looking like there’s nothing happened and the other side were wounded. I tried to get bullets out which it was way more harder than I think. He hold on to my arm. I don’t know if he knows or not but I was falling so badly for this vampire. Finally I managed to get them all out and the minute that happened he healed completely. He looks perfectly healthy just like nothing happened, his t-shirt covered with blood and slits though.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m better thanks” I looked at his eyes they were black lines around it  
“When did you last time feed?”  
“I’m fine Zero” but I know he wasn’t  
“You want me to cut myself and drive you crazy or you’re gonna do it by yourself?” I extended my wrist to him. He hold me and pulled me to lie down next to him then he rested his head on my chest and he puts his fangs on my wrist, it wasn't painful or something, it might be even a good feeling actually. After a little bit longer he stopped, I looked at him and see he's sleeping. Black lines were gone. I remembered what Bill said to me and I look Jude's pocket for find his phone. Then I opened his messages and see the message I send him which I didn't send him because my phone was at home. Message said 'I'm in trouble, need your help, come to that place you told me about' there is no other explanation than Laura send this to Jude, I don't know why and I was too tired to think over it, so I just hugged Jude and sleep with him.


	4. No kissing!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealous type on, for both of them. Let's see how's that turn out for them ;)

#### Zero’s POV

 

I woke up in another room, this one was bigger and it has a better decorate. We were probably upstairs. Jude was changing his clothes  
“Finally you awake”  
“Looks like I slept a lot”  
“Try thirteen hours sleepyhead”  
“It’s all your fault”  
“And how’s that?” he leaned over me and stayed like that, I waited for the kiss but it didn’t came  
“What the fuck happened like that last night Jude? What is Laura hiding from me?” his face gets serious  
“It’s not my place to tell you what she’s been doing around”  
“No, tell me she’s my sister I need to know”  
“Yes, but not from me”  
“Come on Jude just give me something”  
“Let’s just say something about V, I believe you can predict what's coming next”  
“V?” he looked at me surprised  
“Please, don’t tell me you don’t know about that too!”  
“I don’t actually”  
“Jesus!” he sighed and put his head on my shoulder  
“I’m sorry about not knowing anything about you and your kind but I’m not a big fan of yours”  
“Really! You saying you’re not my fan?” he raised his eyebrows  
“You’re different”  
“Do you have any idea about the things I wanna do to you Zero?” he started kiss my neck lightly but they were enough for driving me crazy and I couldn’t stop myself moving with lust under him.  
“You look extremely hot with that uniform” he pulled my top and throw it  
“I shoul-...we shou- Laura...Ohh god” he was kissing my chest, abdomen and biting my nipples  
“Such a perfect body” he was literally looking me like a meal, his eyes were darker and I can feel desire in his touches. He turned me around, press his hard-on to my ass and then suddenly he was gone. I turn him with disappointment  
“You’re right we should find Laura, she needs to explain things to you then we can come back here and have our private times until morning” he leaned over my ear  
“How’s that sound?” we looked each others, jesus even his existence was making me itchy  
“Great” I said slowly. He throw a few clothes at me  
“Wear these” he sit on the couch, more like he settled like I was about to make him a show. I wear them slowly, I can feel his eyes on me, I couldn’t stop myself smiling.

 

He parked outside of the club  
“Tell me about this V thing”  
“It’s vampire blood. Think about like a strong drug, really really strong one” vampire blood!! What the fuck  
“Are you serious?”  
“Yes, I’m”  
“Are you saying my little sister addict to your blood?! Aren’t you the one should drink our bloods not we”  
“Yes but let’s just say it goes both ways” I was curious how many more odd things I’ll going to learn about this vampire shits  
“Shit!!”  
“What?”  
“Eric’s here...Fuuuck” he was bothered because that asshole was here and I was happy with his attitude  
“Don’t go near him” he said seriously  
“You don’t go near him” I couldn’t stop myself saying it but I don’t like seeing them together  
“You know I have to Zero”  
“Okay. Let’s just talk with Laura and leave” we entered club and find her. When she saw Jude she started apologizing  
“I’m so sorry Jude really I never thought he’ll shoot you I-“  
“It’s fine Laura I’m fine but you should talk with your brother. I’m gonna leave you two alone, okay” and I knew where he was headed, to that piece of shit.

 

We talked with Laura, she tell me everything also she told me she wants to quit and she asked for my help and support. After we finished our conversation I began to look for Jude  
“So what’re you two doing?” Laura asked me with curious eyes  
“We’re hanging I guess”  
“And that’s it?”  
“I don’t know what we’re doing Laura. Can you see hi-“ and there he was across us with Eric and I saw he just hold Eric's head and pulled him for a kiss. Jude kissed Eric yeah he did it and I see it  
“Ohh Giddy I’m sure he has a-“  
“Let’s just get out of here” I hold my sisters hand and drag her out of the club.

 

#### Jude’s POV

 

I begin to look for Eric so his attention will stay on me not on Zero  
“Can’t you go anywhere without your pet Jude?”  
“I don’t think that’s your problem”  
“No no it’s not love, I’m just saying. Sit down” he ordered I obeyed  
“Why’re you here?”  
“Can’t I be missed my favorite child” Pam just mumbled somethings and leave us alone at the table  
“I hope not” he smirked and caress my hair  
“Eric don’t!” I hold his hand and pulled it down  
“I know what’re you trying to do Jude. What if I’ll be more insistent about playing with your new toy?”  
“What’re you want?”  
“Kiss me”  
“What!?”  
“Yeah kiss me and I leave him alone for the night” fuck! He was a really asshole and he knew I have no other choice  
“Fine” I pulled him to myself and kissed him, it wasn’t something I’m craving for. When we pulled apart I saw Zero, he was leaving and I try to go after him but Eric caught my arm and stopped me  
“We have business to talk about you can't leave” Eric was good at this game, god damn it! I already can see how Zero will react to all of this.

 

As a vampire I never run after someone especially if they're humans but this kid was driving me crazy and it’s been almost two weeks since we last see each others. He didn’t return my phone calls just like he didn’t reply to my messages and this situation was enough to make me mad. I want to see him, touch him and watch his reactions, smell him, maybe bite him but he ran away just like the first time. I was sitting on my table and lost in those thoughts until I get interrupted by Laura  
“Hey Jude”  
“Laura welcome we missed you here”  
“I’m trying to stay away actually”  
“Yeah I’m sure you’ll be fine”  
“Are we cool Jude I mean after everything that happened”  
“To be honest we shouldn’t be but since you’re Zero’s sister we’re cool”  
“Thanks! I guess. Actually he’s the reason why we’re here and I come here to talk with you because he’s acting weird since last time we left here, I mean since he saw you two kissing”  
“I know that”  
“Yeah, you do but...I don’t know how to say, God!”  
“Say what Laura?”  
“Look I don’t know what you’re to each others but since that night he just keep having sex with everyone randomly, sometimes they don’t even have to be hot. He just keep fooling around and I’m concern about him, especially in here” I listen to her and I was pretty sure I’m started to getting angry  
“Why?”  
“Because he said he’s gonna find a hot vampire to fuck. I know you said he’s mine so I don’t know what he’s trying to do but I’m really concern about him a lot”  
“Does everyone he keep having sex was men?”  
“Well usually” she said lowly as possible  
“I’ll take care of it Laura don’t worry” if I don’t kill him first what the fuck was he thinking. I started look up for him.

 

#### Zero’s POV

 

I was looking for a nice hot vampire just for stick into Jude's eyes and show him I'm not his and there’s the one, I go near him immediately  
“Hey!”  
“Hello and goodbye I’m not looking for trouble and I know you’re Jude’s. He made that clear"  
“That’s just rude man and I’m his so he’s letting me have fun with others”  
“Really I didn’t see you having fun before”  
“Hmm yes becuse we started this tonight so are you up for it?” I throw my arm to his neck and leaned for kiss him but some other hands pulled me back  
“He’s just drunk Axel, sorry for the mistake” I heard Jude, he was holding me close to himself  
“It’s fine boss glad you came soon” he just smiled the guy and leaned to my ear. He was still holding me from behind  
“Are you trying to get someone killed”  
“And why’s that?”  
“Because if he would’ve been touched you I would’ve been killed him”  
“And why’s that one, I thought you go back playing with your lovely master?”  
“You know I wouldn’t”  
“I don’t know anything Jude other then you kissed him YOU. He didn’t forced you” he turned me himself, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me more close like it’s possible  
“You really think that don’t you”  
“Yes” I looked away beacuse I know if I look at him, he’s gonna know how I was craving for this closeness. Suddenly he began to drag me inside of the club. I know where we were headed, to his office. We get inside, he locked the door and before I know I was between wall and Jude again but this time I was faced with wall and he was pressing his body to mine behind me.  
“I didn’t kissed him, he told me I have to kiss him or he’s gonna come after you so what I supposed to do, hmm?” he pushed his body more on me and I escaped a moan from my mouth  
“I didn’t know that”  
“Of course you don’t Zero, you were too busy with try to forget about me or should I say trying to get me angry” he lowered his hands on my hips and squeeze it. I can feel his erection on my ass, again  
“We need to take care with this tension between us, right?” I know what he was talking about  
“And you need to understant that I wasn’t kidding while I said he’s mine, RIGHT?”  
“Hmm hmm” I know he was waiting for an answer but I was too lost in sensation for give him one. He find my jeans button opened it, lowered the zipper down then lowered my boxers, he caress my butt cheeks  
“I’m so angry for this to be gentle” I can feel he was looking at my ass, I couldn't respond anything. He pulled my hair back and recline on his wrist to my mouth, I was caught so unready for something like that so fluid just go down in my throat. It wasn’t bad actually it might have been good. While I was drinking him, I feel coldness in my hole, it was his fingers with lube. I can feel his blood in me, it makes me feel more aware of everything and before I figure out the whole thing, he pushed himself in me without any warnings and the pain  
“Ohhh god” my whole body tensed with him, I clenched my fists. He wasn’t moving, he was waiting for me but it was too much to take, I rested my head on wall  
“Shhh, try to relax, you’re gonna love it. Come on!” I try to relax my body and he began to move slowly as possible but I know he was holding hard  
“Is this your first?” I nodded my head, still I wasn’t in a shape to speak  
“Well look at you, all of those fooling around was for nothing” he pushed hard, make me shivered under him, he hold my dick which I haven’t realize I was hard actually I was so hard almost aching. He fucked me hard, at the same time he squeezed me and finally I came hard on the floor. Then he pulled himself out inside of me, upper his jeans then mine and turned me to himself. He leaned for a kiss but I turned my head  
“No! No kissing!”  
“No kissing?”  
“Yeah”  
“You didn’t seem like having any problems when you were about to kiss that guy” and I couldn’t tell him I don’t wanna kiss him because Eric kissed him, I want to see him crave for kissing me so I changed the subject  
“You haven’t...” I lowered my eyes to his cock  
“I’ll Zero I’ll” he extend his hand to me, I hold it and begin to walk but it wasn’t easy to walk after what happened seconds ago. He saw me, understand it and take me in his arms  
“You don’t have to” I said calmly and replaced my head on his neck  
“Don’t worry we’re leaving from back” and he just carry me to the car.

 

I was lying down on his bed, we were in his other house, the one he was using casually. He come back with a beer and give it to me. I look at the beer  
“Are you having lots of human friends here?” he laugh at me  
“No, Zero I don’t”  
“Okay” I just look at my beer  
“How’re you feeling?”  
“I’m good actually, I guess I’m too good”  
“Yes it’s because of the blood”  
“Does it normal that makes me feel I wanna be under you again?”  
“Yeah it’s normal and don’t worry you will be” he leaned over me, look at my lips, I can feel how much he wants to kiss them and I wanna kiss him too, badly. He leaned over my ear whispered  
“I know you want it too, don’t you gonna give me those lips, hotness?” nope I wasn’t  
“You know I did some research about having sex with vampires”  
“Really you did research about that?”  
“Yeah I did but it gone wrong”  
“What’re you mean?”  
“Well instead of vampires, I found some other things”  
“Things like what?”  
“Like dom\sub plays”  
“Hmm”  
“Did you do it?”  
“Yeah I try that, I was hanging with this man, ten years ago and he was into it”  
“Well! How was it?”  
“It was alright. Why’re you asking me all of this?”  
“Because I might wanna try” actually I want to try it a lot  
“Really!” I nodded my head  
“Then we will try but until then I need to feed my desire for the night” he just jumped over me and began to strip my clothes off.


	5. Toy box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay my whole dom\sub relationship knowledge is limited with fifty shades of grey and fictions I read in here  
> I'm gonna go with light things because I really don't like an actual dominant submissive relationship, let's just say they're too much for my taste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say that, I'm not exchanging roles in this fiction, they have still same personality and only reason why Jude looks so confident and experienced because he's alive for five hundred years and Zero being so into Jude from beginning because he can't resist Jude's dark charm no matter what

#### Jude’s POV

I took off his clothes quickly as possible. He has such a perfect, muscular body, I couldn’t stop think like Eric’s but from the minute I saw Zero there’s this intensive lust inside of me, that was something I never have against Eric and the excitement I have for smell of his blood was just completely another story. It manage to drive me crazy every second while I'm with him just like now so I continue what I'm doing and turn him face down on bed. This was the first time I'm looking at his completely naked body and it was perfection also mine. I touched every inch on his body and listen the noises he keeps making, which they were a great turn on to me. And I don’t wanna hold myself no more so I got rid of my clothes too. I took the lube make him ready for me again and pushed myself in  
“Can you understant why I give you my blood?” in and out slowly as possible  
“Hmm hmm”  
“Answer me Zero!” if he wants to involve with d\s play he needs to get used to answering me properly  
“Yesss for this, right?” I can see he’s having hard time and I can almost feel it hurts but he doesn’t complaining about it. In and out but this time harder and deeper  
“AHHhhhm jeez” he just bowed his head and keep taking me, I can see his tears but still he didn’t say a single word then he came on sheets with vibrations and I just continue using his body until satisfied myself. I get out of him and wiped his tears with my hand then lay down next to him  
“How’re you feeling?”  
“I’m fine” he replaced himself on my chest and wrapped his arms around me. It was a weird feeling, he was warm and it just felt really great  
“I’m still up after all of this, it’s thanks to your blood, doesn’t it?”  
“Yeah it is”  
“You said you’re too angry for this to be gentle, is this what you meant by that?”  
“Kinda, let’s just say it could’ve been worst than this”  
“I think they were alright”  
“Really? You seem like having a hard time just a few minutes ago!”  
“Yes, I was but since they were quickest climax I have ever had I'm gonna go with they were good”  
“Is that so?”  
“Yeap, it is” I lifted his face to mine and look at those lips. I wanna kiss them, bite them and get a real taste of them, I know he wants it too but also I know he’s not gonna give it to me  
“We need to talk about that thing you want to do”  
“Yes we should but I feel really tired” he gets back on my chest like it’s comfortable  
“Do you have shift?”  
“At 8 o’clock” I look at phone, it was already 4.30  
“You can sleep here”  
“What if I wanna come down with you, I mean when you were going?”  
“You can’t Zero!” becuse sleeping in basement wasn't good for your kind  
“Why not?”  
“You just can’t. Don’t worry boy I’m here until sunrise” he was tired so he couldn’t say anything back to me but I feel like we’re gonna have a lot more conversations about this. He just fell asleep on my chest, while I’m caressing his back with circles.

 

#### Zero’s POV

I woke up alone in bed, sunshine was hitting my face. I look at time it was almost 8 and I was late, fuck! I found a note next to my clothes, it says my pickup's outside and keys were here too. I don’t know how Jude did this but I’m glad he did, I drive directly hospital fast as I can.

 

I come home before going club, I need to change and take a shower  
“You look exhausted bro”  
“Yeah, I didn’t sleep much”  
“How did it go with Jude, he looks pissed”  
“He was. Not anymore though”  
“Really!!! Ohhh god you two did it, didn’t you!!?” I couldn’t stop smiling  
“Yes yes, we did”  
“Finally Giddy, I don’t even remember when was the last time I see you that much excited about something or should I say someone!”  
“Actually you’re right Laura” she starts to looking at me weirdly  
“What?”  
“I think that’s first time you tell me about how you felt. Wow”  
“Ahhmm yeah I guess it is. Look I’m sorry if I’m acting distant to you little sis but you know me it’s never be easy for me to talk about my feelings”  
“Yeah I know that’s why I never be angry about that. So do you wanna tell me about how you felt with your own words, I’m happy to listen” she smiled genuinely  
“Actually it’s so weird, you know. I never felt something deep against someone but until the first time I saw him, all I want is being around him and...I don’t know, I...I feel happy and he makes me feel like there’s nobody else around us, just the two of us”  
“It’s really awkward hearing you say all of this but I’m happy for you bro just be careful, I know Jude is cool but still...you know. By the way how was the sex?” she asked excitedly  
“Aaaaaamazing! And now if you excuse me I need to go and get ready” I kissed her cheek and headed to my room.

 

I called Jude he told me I can go and wait for him at his place so that’s what I did. His door was open, I get inside, look around a little while I’m waiting for him. He came after 15 minutes than me. He looks fantastic he was wearing black jeans, blue shirt and his usual black leather jacket. I couldn't stop licking my lips, he noticed immediately  
“You like what you see?”  
“How can I not, you look so hot”  
“Hmm, is that so” he came to me wraped his arm around my waist and started to kiss my cheeks, chin, neck. I already begun to feel little bit dizzy after his touches  
“Go to the bedroom, I’ll be there with you in a minute” he put one last kiss on my cheek and disappear inside of big house. I go upstairs and sit on his bed. He come back with a box  
“What’s that?”  
“This is what you want, you said you wanted to try dom\sub games and I don’t think you can try them without these” he opened the box show me what’s inside of it  
“Wow! So how’s gonna be?”  
“I thought you did your research?”  
“You told me you done it before so I didn’t dig up more, I can’t say I know a lot”  
“I don’t think this's something for you”  
“Why?”  
“I feel like you like to have your control how’re you gonna leave it to me completely and then I’m a vampire so it could’ve get more heavy than being with humans”  
“But I want it also I trust you” he looked at me like I said something wrong but I know I didn’t  
“Okay, first of all do you have any idea what I’m gonna do to your lips just because you don’t let me kiss them!” his voice gets darker just like his eyes  
“Don’t worry boy I’m gonna devour them pretty bad” he whispered and put his thumb on my lips, caressed them slowly. I can feel my cock starts to move under my pants  
“Tell me” I said breathlessly  
“I’m not into so much punishment things, the guy I was before he loved it so I go with his wishes but I can’t say I like it a lot. There’s gonna be colors green for go, yellow for wait and red for stop so you don’t need any safeword”  
“What about you?”  
“Don’t worry about me Zero if somethings happening I don’t like, I’m pretty sure, I’m able to stop you. You’re going to do everything I told you without questioning during sex and I’ll tell you when you can come” what?  
“Really??”  
“Yeap, do you have any problems with that?” he gets close to me again, I can’t resist him, my heart beats like crazy  
“No, just I don’t think I can hold myself a lot when I’m around you”  
“I know you can’t” he whispered to my ear and bite my earlobe slightly which it gives me a full erection  
“Nice” he said and grab my cock outside of my pants. I just melted with his sensitive touch and rested my head on his  
“I have one rule Jude”  
“Let me guess no kissing?” I look at his eyes then his lips  
“Yeah”  
“You know I can kiss you and you also know you’ll kiss me back, right?” he hold me from my waist again, our bodies were close as possible  
“Yes I know but I know you wouldn’t either”  
“If you want it too then why?” because I want to see you lose control for kissing me  
“I don’t have any answer for that”  
“Yeah I’m pretty sure you don’t” he looked at me like he’s reading my mind  
“You know I can be really stubborn Zero” I know what was he tyring to say, he was saying, he can hold himself without kissing me  
“And they usually say I’m stubborn type too actually so I guess we have to wait and see who’s gonna win this game” and we both know it’ll be win win situation no matter what  
“Well then if everything has been set up, we should start” he looked at me with lust and excitement  
“Yeah, we should thoroughly do that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's kinda bad place to end but no worries I'm gonna come back soon as I can ;))


	6. In love!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, after a year, a whole year! I'm finally back guys.  
> Sorry for keeping you waiting for that long :( Please enjoy the new chapter <3

#### Zero’s POV

I was walking middle of a night because Jude and I kinda had an argument about no kissing thing. He got really pissed off and told me maybe I should be staying at my place tonight.  
Our BDSM play was keep going, it wasn't something too serious or deep but it was light and it was fun and we would've just had one of those nice qualified times but then it all goes to hell and here I'm all alone walking. I was walking because I left my pickup over Jude’s house so I can have a reason to go back to him. There’s still a few hours to sunrise and we should be having fun right now! I cursed myself, yes I started to damn thing but it was like a war between us now and Jude was quite determined about he isn't gonna be the one who lose it, the problem is so was I! And I was still hard because I drink Jude’s blood after we carried away a little, fuuuck! I just wanna go back to Jude but I was too bloody proud for it!  
Suddenly someone grab me and begin to drag me deep into the forest with vampire fast. After a while when he finally drop me, I didn’t see anyone else but Jude’s lovely vampire ex Eric!  
“What the hell’re you think you’re doing Eric!?” I yelled at him, he’s looking awful though, his eye circles was black and he looks like quite the wreck  
“I needed to take you some far so Jude couldn’t hear you dear _human!_ ”  
“What the fucks that supposed to mean?” I was so nervous because he looks so dangerous right now  
“It means that I’m gonna play with Jude’s boy toy a little but I should play with him too very well so he wouldn’t be able to come near any vampire ever again!”  
“Jude will never forgive you if you do anything to me Eric” ohh god looks like I’m in trouble  
“Yeah yeah. Actually you know what, I give it some thought just now and I decided I’m gonna kill you now. And you’re right Jude won’t forgive me, maybe not for a few years, maybe not for a few decades, hell, maybe not for a century but eventually he'll forgive me _human_ , he'll, he always will” he just reached for me but someone grabbed his arm  
“Eric!” Jude hold Eric’s arm so he can stop Eric reaching out for me but how does he even know where we’re?  
“I should’ve guessed Jude! Of course you give him your blood. I just thought you didn’t do it with anyone else so maybe...maybe you didn’t give him your blood too. And here I’m, all wrong all over again” Eric speaked to Jude but not without keep sending me his dead glare  
“Let me take him home Eric, don’t do anyhting stupid” Jude spoken with soft voice, he was still holding Eric’s arm but also he was looking at me. God, I already miss this vampire and it didn’t even be an hour since I didn’t see him!  
Eric tried to get away from Jude’s hold but Jude didn’t let him and I was just watching this whole scene I wasn’t able to do anything other than not to provoke Eric  
“I really don’t think so Jude, you had you-” Jude stare at me with a different expression Eric was still talking and then Jude interrupted him with a kiss. With a god damned _kiss!_ He put his hand on Eric’s neck and pulled his face to himself for a kiss but _what a kiss_. They practically start to making out right in front of me and I was too dazed to react so I just kept staring at them. Jude kissed him like his meant to be and Eric just devoured him, they wrapped each other's like a cocoon. Then Eric pulled back to look at Jude and say  
“You really like him that much?” Jude look at me then nod his head and turn to look Eric again, they were still in each other’s arms and I was still at the shocked state  
“Go, drink some blood. You don’t look well” Jude told Eric while caressing his cheek and that’s when I understand Jude really did love this man and maybe he still does. I feel such a sharp pain in my chest because I was in love with this vampire and if he doesn’t have anything in him agains me I don’t know how can I cope with that. Suddenly Jude turned his face to me with a concern impression, like he knows exactly what I’m thinking about  
“I need to go now, are you gonna be okay?” Jude asked Eric  
“Yeah yeah, go” Eric said coldly and Jude pulled him for another kiss. Jude was punishing me and if only I knew where I’m or how to get back I would be walking back right now.  
And finally Eric was gone. Jude come to me try to hold my hand but I pushed him  
“Really Zero!?”  
“What? If you’re that much of in love with your master why don’t you go and be with him?” I yelled at Jude but he just chuckled and start to walk and just because I don’t have any other choice I followed him. What a great way to show your lover you’re pissed off at them!  
“I know you’re angry but you’re the one who refuse to kiss me” he said sarcastically  
“Oh my god! Are you serious right now Jude? Are you mocking me?” and he pushed me one of the trees  
“No, I’m not in fact I’m angry with you Zero and I believe you should let go of your stubborn behavior” he was watching me with a serious face  
“You let it go” I said  
“Zero” he hold my neck and pushed me back on tree more  
“Don’t push my limits! I need to remind you I’m not only more powerful than you but also I’m a vampire and I don’t like to be provocated! He would’ve killed you Zero”  
“I didn’t needed your help!” I said and he send me a look. I ignored the look and keep talking  
“How did you even know where to find us?”  
“You have my blood”  
“What?”  
“You drink my blood so I know when you feel threatened”  
“Really? How about other feelings?”  
“Well, I can feel them too” I look at his eyes  
“Then you should know I’m so angry at you”  
“Yeap, yes I know that too but I needed to take his attention off of you”  
“You needed to punish me?”  
“Well, that too, of course” he smiled at me  
“You love him?”  
“Look Zero, I did love Eric, he was my first of everything, he saved my life and I still do love Eric but not the way he wants it to. I don’t think I’m in love with him for the past four hundred years but before that we really share something and we both know I can’t erase it but you have nothing to be jealous of Eric”  
“It didn’t sound or looked like that to me!” he hold my hands, I let him this time but I turned my head I didn’t want to look at him. The pain about the chance of losing him was so vivid, it makes my eyes teary  
“Zero, why’re you still hurting? Tell me, please” he tried to turn my face lightly but I didn’t let him  
“I.. I don’t want to lose you” I said lowly  
“Hey! You’re not gonna lose me! Not as long as you don’t want to”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah Zero really. So just come on let’s go back to my place and keep having a little more private time? Huh? What’d you say?”  
“Hmm, carry me? Please?” he chuckled again  
“Sure your _majesty_ , whatever you like”

#### Jude’s POV

“Nope, we’re going downstairs, sun’ll be up in forty minutes”  
“Really? You letting me come there with you?” he looked shocked and he asked hopefully  
“Why do you wanna come down with me that much Zero?”  
“Because I like to sleep with you” he said immediately  
“Geez! You’re gonna be the death of me, don’t you boy?”  
“Hope not!” he said smiling  
“Go to the bedroom, take off your clothes and wait for me”  
“Okay, but don’t think I forgive you completely _sir_ ” I smiled and shake my head a little, while I was going to the little room. Where I keep a few toys, I get the cuffs and headed to my bedroom.  
This house’s basement was more like an apartment, it was big and it has everything needed in it. I didn’t change anything but also I didn’t use any other rooms until Zero. This human was another story, he make me feel something, I haven’t feel since I was human and I already know it wasn’t just liking a lot like Eric said. It was more than that and I wasn’t doing anything to stop myself and keep bonding him more everyday.  
“Turn your back” he obliged immediately. I cuffed his hands behind and turn him back to myself  
“You’re gonna be a good boy and not gonna talk until I give you permission or ask you something directly right?” he nodded  
“Colour?”  
“Green”  
“My good boy” I kissed his cheek  
“Now go down on your knees and put a use to those lips, do you want that?” he nodded again and put his mouth on my, now opened and hardened cock. He looks so hot and good like this all naked just for me and for me only. I pushed in his mouth and in a bit I started to fuck his sweet mouth. He was hard too just as much as I am.  
“I’m gonna come, are you gonna come with me Zero?” he nodded his mouth full of me and we both come. He hummed and moaned on my dick, while I keep coming on his throat.  
I take him up, pushed him to the wall  
“I..” he said and look at me for permission to talk  
“What? What’d you want” I asked softly  
“I want you to feed from me”  
“No, Zero you know that’s not good for you”  
“But I like it and I really want you to do it” he looked into my eyes with his blue ones  
“Is this because of Eric because I alre-”  
“No, it’s because I want it too. It’s been a while you can do it come on!” I pushed him harder this time and smelled his neck  
“You smell so good my human”  
“Yeah, your human _only yours_ so bite me now” he was already crawling under me with lust  
“In fact I want you to feed only from me Jude”  
“You know I can’t do that” he sent me a stubborn look  
“Then don’t feed from men?”  
“Well, that I might consider to think”  
“Heey!” he slapped my arm  
“So, are we like putting some new rules?” I asked with curiosity  
“Maybe” I raised my eyebrows  
“No kissing or fucking or anything with someone else but me”  
“So can I kiss you?”  
“Don’t know yet. So just bite me already?”  
“Hmm, okay”  
“Well, you think, can I a little?” he hold my wrist and I was knowing exactly what he was asking. Too much could be quite dangerous for him  
“Just a little, I just want to do it same time with you” he said like he knows what I was thinking  
“Okay, but don’t you dare to drink too much! You already have some tonight” I bite my wrist extended to him and lean on his neck for my own prey.  
We started sucking at the same time, he dropped after a bit, like he said he would and I keep drinking his blood more.  
Then I pulled back too. He had blood sliding down on his mouth and I know I have too. I stare at his mouth he stare at mine and he lean on for that long awaited kiss. I tasted my blood in his mouth, he tasted his. We both groaned deep into each other's throats with vigorous, fierce contact. He licked inside of my mouth and I just captured his tongue with mine.  
“Jesus, that was better than I imagined!” I said when we apart after good five or ten minutes  
“I think I’m fucking in love with you Jude”…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was that now? After a loooong gap, sorry again for that :(  
> Love you all <3

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to know what are you thinking about this fiction because I'm not sure if I'm capable of pulling some nice vampire thing, so please let me know if it's good or not. Thanks already :)


End file.
